Light's Memory Still Remaining
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam, Dean and Angie are done with the hunt in Tomahawk, Wisconsin and the goat man and reflect on what they are leaving behind doing the job they do. In the end, it is not just Sam and Dean leaving their mark but Angie too. Tag to The Memory Remains.


**Light's Memory Still Remaining**

"What are you doing?"

"Making our mark."

Angela sat next to Sam, leaning onto him for warmth as she watched Dean carve his initials into the wooden table. Her lip twitched in a smile as she recalled seeing the same carving in the Impala. She had paid a visit to the junkyard when Dean was rebuilding her after she had been t-boned by the demon driven semi.

It was a thing to think about. What kind of legacy were they leaving with the life they were living? It was curious to see how people would remember if at all. It was a bit moot with her since there were tomes about her before she was born, after she was born and still being told about her. She understood though where Dean was getting at. What were they really leaving behind?

Leaning against her mate, she thought about that as she watched Dean finish carving his initials. Ten years ago she wouldn't have thought about this question too deeply. She would have questioned whether or not she made a difference mostly after a difficult case. Now she thought about what example she wanted to set for her daughter. What she and Sam both wanted to set for her.

They both wanted a better world for their daughter. She knew Sam wanted Jess to have a life where she didn't have to be afraid. To have a normal life in the sense of the word that people who didn't know what they knew… that was near impossible especially since Jess would see her mother's abilities and if Jess ended up going through the change… They wanted as near normal a life for their daughter as possible and for Angela, a world where she wasn't afraid or ashamed of what she was.

She still felt shame at being a creature that needed blood if she was seriously injured or sick. That came from her time in hell, being tortured and made to feel ugly for something that was genetics and needed for her to live. She harbored that and it made her choose actions that led in a downward spiral of rage and hatred as well as anger. And yet in spite of all that, Sam chose her and together they created their beautiful daughter.

Angela shifted when Sam leaned forward to carve his initials. She sat back in her chair and studied her boys. Living as long as she had, she had a pretty good memory. She could remember how they looked before the showdown with Azazel. Those were happier times and they had them growing up. Maybe not a whole lot but they were good where they counted. Even the ones they had together were good. They certainly were happier then and occasionally she thought they had been happier not knowing her.

"Angie."

Angela looked up after feeling a gentle bump on her arm. She saw Sam looking at her with that look that pretty much told all the single woman that there was no one in the world that mattered but her. After everything, he still loved her and trusted her with his life and that of their daughter's and his brother, her brother. And they reciprocated that fully.

Blinking to focus she saw that Dean was holding his knife out to her. She looked at it and then at him. He gave a slight shake of his hand and said, "Come on. You're family too."

Looking at the blade once more, Angela closed her hand on the blade and took the knife. With the ease of practice, she twirled the blade in her hand and pressed the sharpened edge into the wood and started carving. It gave her a warm feeling that she was being included in this. While Dean had claimed her as family before, it was always a pleasure to hear it when it counted.

She carved the 'A' for her name, the one she claimed now. She could have used her birth name but she was not that girl any longer. She didn't deny that they were the same but Angela was the name she had chosen. She looked at the first letter, her lip twitching in a slight smile. She had placed it between Sam and Dean's initials, just like when they took their picture. She held the knife poised to carve her last name initial.

"It's 'W'."

Angela looked up when she heard Sam's tone. She saw the serious expression in his face mixed in with the possessiveness he took sometimes. It happened before they married but ever since they mated it took on a different overtone. She felt her mate mark twinge and noticed how there was the slight hint of lust mingled with love and she felt the warmth in her mark. She glanced over at Dean.

"Hey, you married my brother. Makes sense to me." He smiled as he took a sip of his beer.

Angela returned the smile with one of her own and nodded in agreement. She put the knife to the wood again and began carving the initial in the wood. It made sense since she and Sam did make their marriage legal before she learned she was pregnant with Jess. She carved the 'W' and gently brushed the wood shavings away. There stood clearly all three of their initials. She smiled slightly as she rubbed her fingers on it. "It think that looks good."

"Yeah."

Angela felt her hand picked up by Sam and leaned back to allow him to hold and caress it. She moved her fingers to touch him because she wanted to. She looked at the two men in her lives that had looked out for her in more ways than one. They were family. Through the good times and the bad they were still together doing what they did best.

She picked up her beer and held it on her lap as she let Sam play with her hand as she looked at Dean. She made a slight face when Dean mentioned about calling Mick. There was one thing she couldn't tell them and it wasn't like she had the proof. She took a sip as she heard Ketch answer the phone.

The happy moment was gone as things got to be serious. And yet the moment was ingrained in her memory. It was one more thing to hold onto as she pretended everything was normal when in fact that it wasn't. She sat back and listened as Sam and Dean talked about their apprehensions reporting to Ketch. She was in agreement with Sam. He was creepy. And it was business as usual.

* * *

 **A/N:** A brief moment of family between the Winchesters. Tag to The Memory Remains. Enjoy.


End file.
